Jordan Flint
Jordan Isaiah Flint is British wizard and former Ravenclaw who graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2099. He is also a former resident of Stemp House, having lived there from the ages of four to eighteen, and now lives in the Stemp family home with Lorelai and Adam Stemp and their children. Jordan has no contact with either of his biological parents or their families. Personality and Key Characteristics Jordan has a striking personality in many ways. What may at first be taken as confidence is actually just a lack of understanding of social boundaries and a tendency to do or say whatever is on his mind without fear or expectation of consequence, though he is relatively confident too. He is very literal, honest to a fault, and gets incredibly upset about dishonesty and cheating. Jordan has an incredibly short fuse, and loses his temper very quickly but also tends to calm down very suddenly too; his emotions are generally very intense but never long-lasting, and though he has rivalries it takes a special kind of person for him to bear a lasting grudge against them. He is vastly unconcerned with what most other people are doing, instead focusing on himself and his own life. Despite this, he doesn't think very deeply about his own feelings, emotions, memories, or about his life in general, preferring to devote his time to his interests. This means it's usually a great shock to him when things build up inside and overwhelm him. Jordan is mostly preoccupied with numbers, maths, and maps, his greatest interests. He likes to line things up and has rituals involving counting his belongings and organising/reorganising them over and over, and becomes very upset if anyone tries to stop him. His diagnoses include pervasive developmental disorder and obsessive compulsive disorder, both diagnosed when he was seven, and he received a frontal lobe brain injury when he was very young which has continued to affect him throughout his life. He also has emetophobia. Jordan considers his magical heritage to be seven eighths pureblood, and one eighth muggleborn. To people who want a more general definition, he describes himself as a half-blood; this is important to him as he is aware that part of the reason his father mistreated him was because his mother was not a pureblood. However, Jordan himself is a pureblood, as neither his parents nor any of his grandparents were muggles or muggleborn. Interests and Abilities Cartography: Since he was around ten Jordan has been interested in maps. He has a large collection of atlases, courtesy of Stemp House staff, and makes it a point to draw up maps to the places he spends most of his time, from entire buildings to individual rooms. He drew up a map of Stemp House before going to Hogwarts, and kept it on him at all times while at school. During his years at Hogwarts, Jordan devoted much of his time to extensively mapping out the castle and grounds, to the finest detail. He spent most of his time at school exploring in order to make his map and, as such, discovered the vast majority of the castle's secrets, not limited to its secret passageways. He ran out of things to add to his map of Hogwarts in seventh year, though still deems it unfinished. However, it is likely to stay that way, as Jordan is unwilling to hand it over to anyone else to finish it. The map in question is only vaguely comparable to the legendary Marauders' Map, as it is not charmed to show the denizens of Hogwarts. Jordan briefly considered studying pursuing Cartography as a career and studying it at university, but realised that as his only real ability was in the area of maths, he was unlikely to have much success. Mathematics: 'Jordan has loved numbers and maths (but absolutely ''not Arithmancy) for as long as he has known what a number is. Ever since he was younger he has been known to count everything he possibly can. Prior to attending Hogwarts he showed great skill in the maths lessons the full time residents were given at Stemp House, and even when he was as young as six he would request extra math workbooks, either from his tutors or as birthday and christmas presents from the Stemp House staff. When Jordan reached Hogwarts age and started to struggle in his wizarding subjects, it was arranged for him to study for muggle qualifications in Mathematics, in order to keep him engaged and avoid letting him become disillusioned with school. He took his GCSE in May of fifth year, and his AS and A level in November of his sixth and seventh years, and achieved the highest grade possible in both qualifications. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Ever since their Hogwarts days, Jordan’s parents had enjoyed a casual relationship and spent much of their time together. However, Jordan’s father, Tancred Flint, was from a pureblood elitist family, and it was expected that he should marry and have children with another pureblood. Tancred also held these opinions, and though he enjoyed the company of Jordan’s mother, Reagan Bellamy, he never allowed the relationship to become serious, as she was technically a half-blood witch, having a pureblood mother and a half-blood father. Despite this, Reagan was in love with Tancred. When she accidentally fell pregnant, she dropped contact with him until the baby arrived. When Jordan was born, on 8th October 2080, Reagan contacted Tancred, informing him of the birth of their son in the hopes that he would see reason and decide to marry her. Tancred, however, was unconcerned with the idea of having an illegitimate child, and still refused to marry Reagan, instead cutting all ties with her. Feeling no love for her child and now seeing no reason to keep him, Reagan gave Jordan up and disappeared. Tancred reluctantly took custody of Jordan under pressure from social services, but ultimately, like Reagan, had no love for his son. After four years of unhappiness and ill treatment at the hands of his father, Jordan was taken into care and Tancred, who was also found to be guilty of crimes unrelated to his son, was eventually sent to Azkaban for a minimum of ten years. The judge recommended that he not be released for fifteen years. Pre-Hogwarts For the first few months of his time as a looked-after child, Jordan was placed with a foster family. It was believed that, as he had only just turned four years old, he was likely to have a chance at adoption provided he could assimilate and cope in a family environment. Unfortunately, this turned out to not be the case. Though it was expected that he would find family life difficult at first, Jordan could not get used to the setting at all. After six months, neither Jordan nor his foster parents were coping, and he was moved to a different placement. The second placement seemed doomed to fail from the start, as Jordan's heightened stress levels as well as his emerging behavioural problems put a lot of strain on all involved. Fortunately, his case worker was acutely aware of the difficulties and, after having many conversations with colleagues and doing a large amount of research, she decided that Jordan would likely be better able to cope in a group home, rather than a family setting with stand-in parents. It seemed likely, too, that a group home would be better equipped to handle his behaviour. The case worker was aware of a new children's home, Stemp House, that was due to open that same summer, and applied for a bed for a full-time resident on Jordan's behalf. Jordan was accepted at once, and moved in on opening day. It quickly became clear that Jordan's case worker was correct, and that Jordan's personality and individual needs were better suited to the routine and set-up of a group home rather than an intimate family setting. Once he had adjusted to life at Stemp House, he thrived there. Life was of course not without its problems, and almost daily ones at that, but even with his problems factored in, Jordan adjusted well and coped better than anyone had expected. However, it did not go unnoticed that the circumstances of his formative years had a profound impact on his personality and development, and so it was decided that Jordan would have regular check-ups with the visiting Healer, and sometimes an outside specialist, to monitor this. At the age of seven he went through an assessment with a Mind Healer after the intensity of his meltdowns reached a fever pitch, and was diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and Pervasive Developmental Disorder. At Stemp House, Jordan interacted with his co-residents, namely Christiana Hobday and Mercy Rowbotham, both girls being around his age. Over time, he formed friendships with both girls, and learned to tolerate and co-exist with and sometimes befriend the other residents who gradually started to move in, as well as the Stemp children themselves (though he unwaveringly maintained that the older residents were too moody and teenagery for him to want to like them). The staff cared for Jordan well and he spent his time making the most of the many facilities at the home. Like the other young residents of Stemp House, Jordan was privately educated by brought-in tutors in preparation for Hogwarts. It was preparing for Hogwarts that the counsellor and care workers also put their efforts towards, so that once it was time for Jordan to make the switch to part-time resident, he was reasonably emotionally equipped for this change. Hogwarts First Year= '''First Year (2092 - 2093) In the summer leading up to his first year at Hogwarts, while in Diagon Alley acquiring his school supplies, Jordan met various other children his age, some of whom were also going into their first year. One such meeting was particularly disastrous; an encounter with fellow eleven year old James Summers which very quickly turned into a physical altercation. Jordan and James became instant enemies, and their fight in Diagon Alley was to be the first of many. Jordan also encountered those he had more positive interactions with, including Alfred Jones and Soraya Santos. On the train to school he met muggleborn Andi Rourke for the first time and the pair exchanged secrets, an activity Jordan found highly entertaining. Once he arrived at Hogwarts, Jordan attended the Sorting Ceremony along with all the other first years. When his turn came, the Hat took just over three and a half minutes to decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, before eventually calling out the latter. He was soon followed to the Ravenclaw table by his Stemp House co-resident, Christiana. Only minutes after the ceremony had ended, Jordan's first brawl of the term took place in the Entrance Hall when James (who had been sorted into Gryffindor) cut a length of string he had been using to get his bearings in the general vicinity. The Slytherin prefect, Oliver Borzekwoski-Thomas, pulled the pair apart and stopped the fight, but Jordan did not let the issue drop. Jordan's first year at school was most notably associated with his ongoing rivalry and violent feud with James Summers. From this point on, their fights escalated, not helped by Jordan being unable to judge when his retorts went overboard - sometimes literally. Jordan avenged his string by pushing a suit of armour on top of James during a fight, and James retaliated by casting a Permanent Sticking Charm on Jordan's trousers, to the effect that they were stuck to his body for some time. In response to this, he pushed James - who could not swim, though Jordan didn't know this - overboard during the Christmas ball which took place on a ship, Merlin's Pride. James nearly drowned, but Jordan felt no regret, and simply considered the matter settled, at least until James returned fire again. The rest of the school year was marked by plenty of black eyes, bloody noses, and a concussion or two. Aside from his numerous altercations with James, Jordan also clashed with his dorm-mates, the other first year Ravenclaw boys, and though these incidents were not quite so intense, there was many a time that Jordan's dorm-mates would deliberately provoke him in order to light his very short fuse. In his free time, Jordan began working on a map of Hogwarts, using his trusty string to help him find and measure his way around the castle. In his explorations, he found numerous passageways and even small room-like spaces inside the very walls of Hogwarts, and often took to sleeping in them rather than his dormitory, which he continued to intermittently do all the way through to the end of his seventh year. Sometimes he would take it upon himself to loudly protest the inclusion of Arithmancy in the school curriculum, and voice his disgust that it was taught as a subject at school; he had spent much of his life hearing others complain that Arithmancy had 'too much maths', only to find it was not at all like his most beloved of interests. He would become incensed at anyone who suggested he take Arithmancy, that he may be good at it, or that asked if he enjoyed it. As for his academic work, Jordan made himself known as an incredibly mediocre student. From the start his practical magic was clearly lacking - no doubt a result of his ongoing physical condition. His theory work was also sub-par, though it was difficult to tell whether it showed legitimate gaps in his abilities, or if it was merely a reflection of his disinterest in the topics on the curriculum, or perhaps a combination of both. Jordan's grades during his first year were mostly As and Ps, and he ultimately passed with adequate grades to progress to his second year, proving himself reasonably able to perform academically when absolutely necessary. |-|Second Year= Second Year (2093 - 2094) In the summer before his second year, Jordan met and befriended a new but much younger resident of Stemp House, Cordelia Winklebleck. One of the reasons Jordan took to Cordelia so quickly was her type 1 diabetes; he instantly found it fascinating, and was particularly interested in how many numbers were involved in monitoring her condition. Other than making a new friend, Jordan found the summer after his first year at school particularly difficult, in that he struggled to settle again after having finally adjusted to his routine at Hogwarts. He coped with this by compulsively reorganising his possessions in his bedroom, repeatedly lining up his things and counting them and recounting them and organising them until he felt satisfied and calm, immediately having a meltdown if anyone tried to stop him. This continued until he was settled back at Stemp House, and by then, it was time to return to Hogwarts once again. Back at school, Jordan continued his personal project of mapping out the school and grounds. Shortly after the start of term, however, he got into a fight with his dormmates - who liked to get a reaction out of him - and ended up suspended for a week before September was even over. Upon returning to school, Jordan immediately entered into a confrontation with Gryffindor second year Emmeline Sparkes, and ended up being hexed by her with the slug-vomiting spell after a minor verbal brawl in the corridor. Because of Jordan's emetophobia, he regards this as one of the more upsetting incidents in his Hogwarts life. The rest of the year passed largely without incident, not counting the somewhat normal fights between Jordan and his rival, James Summers. These culminated in an incident at the End of Term Feast when James dungbombed Jordan, who retaliated by knocking James out. Jordan finished the year once again with just below average grades, but enough to get him through to his third year at Hogwarts. |-|Third Year= Third Year (2094 - 2095) In the summer before his third year, Jordan's case worker spoke with him regarding a muggle mathematics qualification and offering him the chance to complete a maths exam around the time of his OWLs, in order to play to his strengths. Jordan happily agreed. His regular appointments with his healer were increased from every year to every six months. He also attended a pool party over the summer, at the home of Zita Valla, during which Soraya told him that James had been staying with her. Jordan saw this as a huge betrayal, but eventually forgave Soraya because of his inability to hold a grudge, especially against a friend. James, however, remained his rival. As the term wore on, Jordan's interest in mathematics only intensified, and he developed something of an obsession with ratios. He also started to become a little more self-aware regarding how different he was to the other students around him, and began struggling more academically and behaviourally. At the start of February he was suspended from school again, and once he came back, his meltdowns increased, fuelled in part by puberty and partly because of his inability to cope with the stresses of school; during one, he was shut in an empty classroom by Slytherin prefect Flynn Kowalski until he managed to calm down. Jordan continued with his personal goal to map out the whole of Hogwarts. By this point, he had discovered most of Hogwarts' secret passageways and started laying them all out in his map. In the walls of Hogwarts, Jordan found solace and safety and could isolate himself from the chaos of school. He began using the passageways to get everywhere, even setting up his own secret den in one particular hideaway he found when showing his friend Andi around the walls of the castle. |-|Fourth Year= Fourth Year (2095 - 2096) Before his fourth year started, Jordan started taking pain potions for his sudden intense and painful growth spurts; he had gone from 4'11" in the latter half of his third year to 5'3" in the summer alone, and was still growing. As well as his pain potions, Jordan also required new clothes, which caused problems because anything new tended to cause him upset. During the summer, Jordan also found himself faced with Flynn Kowalski, the prefect who had shut him in the empty classroom the year before, and who was 'volunteering' at Stemp House; horrified by his presence, Jordan did what he could to try to get Flynn removed from his placement. Once at school, though he showed a slight improvement socially, interacting with other students more and even attending a Hallowe'en party, Jordan struggled more than ever academically. He had real trouble keeping up with his peers in lessons and had to take a few remedial classes just to stay afloat. The end of the year brought the Inferi invasion, something Jordan totally missed as he was busy spending time in his hideout inside the walls of Hogwarts. He did, however, see the aftermath and was left shaken by what he had narrowly missed. |-|Fifth Year= Fifth Year (2096 - 2097) At the start of the summer, Jordan had a meeting with Lorelai Stemp at Stemp House, and she informed him that they were giving residents the option to be homeschooled at Stemp House instead of going back to Hogwarts. Jordan considered the offer and was tempted by it, but decided to go back to school largely because of his two friends, Andi and Soraya. However, once at school, Jordan came to regret his decision. A new headmaster had arrived, and with him, new staff and an unpleasant regime. Additional rules and harsh consequences were put into place, and the students had to run around the Quidditch pitch every single morning at dawn. Letters home were censored and so students could not communicate the news to parents or guardians. Because of this regime and the bad feeling it gave Jordan, he decided to stay at Stemp House after the winter holidays rather than go back to school. However, he forgot to tell his friends he would not be coming back. Jordan was homeschooled at Stemp House for the rest of the school year. The individual attention he got from his tutor meant that he did a lot better in his academics than he did at Hogwarts with the larger class sizes, but he still only scraped his OWL passes at the end of the year. He does, however, recognise that this may not have been possible had he remained at Hogwarts. Jordan also took his GCSE exam in May of his fifth year and, in contrast to his OWL results, achieved the highest possible grade. |-|Sixth Year= Sixth Year (2097 - 2098) Up until the summer preceding his sixth year, Jordan had planned to continue being homeschooled until he heard that the regime at Hogwarts had ended, and that the Headmaster was gone. He decided that he would return to school, again because of his two friends. Having skipped the feast like he always did, Jordan was not reunited with Andi until later in that first week of term, when he encountered her on the battlements. Andi was pleased to see Jordan but upset that he had left without saying anything. She then told him a little about what had been going on in her life. Feeling bad for having left without even thinking of telling anyone, Jordan apologised and tried hard to empathise with Andi. He wasn't very good at this, but he found he could at least sympathise, which was a big step in the right direction. He and Andi promised to hang out more, to make up for lost time from the previous year, and Andi gave Jordan a small kiss, which he was very happy with. Later that term, Jordan came to the realisation that he liked Andi a little more than he had initially realised. With this in mind, he went to her common room to look for her, and, once he found her, asked her out on a date. Andi was surprised but happy to say yes, and the pair disappeared from Hogwarts for the evening to enjoy their date together. The rest of the happenings in school had very little effect on Jordan. Things were going missing, small fluffy pink mutants were appearing, and Jordan kept muddling along. Predictably, he did not do very well academically. Jordan had been struggling more than ever since fourth year, and had only done well in his OWLs the previous year because of the smaller class sizes at Stemp House, and getting more one-to-one attention from the tutors. He found it difficult to really care so much about his wizarding grades, and focused more on his maths and his map-making. Sixth year also meant Apparition lessons, and Jordan took part in them along with the rest of his year. He took his test in Hogsmeade towards the end of term, but failed his first attempt. He was assured he would be able to retake the test in the summer. |-|Seventh Year= Seventh Year (2098 - 2099) As he had planned, Jordan retook his Apparition test at the ministry in the summer after sixth year. This time, he managed to pass and earn his licence. Though this was very good news for Jordan, who by now had very little confidence in his magical abilities, it didn't lift his spirits all that much. Jordan was instead completely preoccupied with the fact that, in just a year's time, he was due to both graduate school and age out of Stemp House, meaning that he would have to move out and start making his own way. This prospect had always had the potential to upset him, but he had so far easily ignored it, and the fact that it was suddenly so close alarmed and overwhelmed him. Jordan returned to Hogwarts more out of a desire to continue his routine than to complete his education, and because part of the plan had always been to attend the full seven years, and he was not one to deviate from a plan. He had no confidence in his abilities regarding his exams, and had few intentions to even sit them. Instead, Jordan spent the year fine-tuning his maps, his big detailed map of Hogwarts in particular, finally acknowledging that he had run out of things to add to it, though still feeling that it couldn't yet be regarded as complete. Logically, Jordan knew that the most likely way it could be completed was to hand it over to someone else to keep adding to whenever areas of the castle changed, but he simply didn't trust anyone else with his precious maps, and decided to keep hold of it indefinitely. The term was marked by a worsening mist that drove creatures from the forest and trapped the students and staff inside the castle. Two students even went missing, but Jordan was far too focused on himself to really pay very much attention. When the mist infiltrated the castle and caused the tower common rooms to be doubled up, Jordan retreated into his hidden rooms inside the walls to avoid having to be around all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the common room. Andi had a similar reluctance to be in the overcrowded Gryffindor common room, where she and the other Slytherins were staying, so Jordan invited her to stay in the walls with him. After a while, it was determined by the headmaster that the castle was no longer a safe place to be, and an evacuation to Hogsmeade was arranged. The students were instructed to head to the third floor corridor, and escape the building through the one-eyed witch passageway, but once in the corridor, Jordan panicked. He had been just about able to handle the general upheaval in Hogwarts up to that point, but an unplanned evacuation threw him into sudden turmoil, with his inability to cope with unplanned changes. He initially refused to go through the passageway, and Andi ultimately had to talk him into it - and just in time, too, because the mist reached the corridor as the evacuation was happening, and closed in on the staff and students as they were leaving. Luckily, though, neither Jordan nor Andi nor any of the other students or professors were lost to the mist that day. In Hogsmeade, where everyone was staying until the end of term, Jordan was utterly miserable. His routine had been completely disrupted and he couldn't cope with all the sudden changes. When the time to sit his NEWT exams arrived, Jordan declined to attend, knowing that he would get achieved but fail grades. In this, at least, he had some company, as Andi also didn't sit her NEWTs. The term finished with everyone still in Hogsmeade, and the End of Term Feast was held in The Three Broomsticks. The Hogwarts Express ferried the students home the next day, and Jordan's time at Hogwarts was over. Post-Hogwarts At the age of eighteen, and having graduated (kind of) from Hogwarts, Jordan had officially reached the point of ageing out of Stemp House, something which had been filling him with dread. It was not required that he leave immediately, as residents were generally given help in finding somewhere to go before being left to their own devices in the adult world, so he spent much of his summer packing up his things and trying to come to terms with his impending situation, and wondering if he would ever be able to cope on his own in the real world. As it happened, Jordan needn't have worried too much. During the summer, Lorelai Stemp offered him the opportunity to live with her own family upon leaving Stemp House. Jordan accepted and was thrilled, especially as it meant things would not change half as much as he had expected them to. Though he had always rejected the idea of his own family, Jordan had felt almost like part of the Stemp family for years, thanks to everything they had done for him. He was hugely grateful for Lori's offer, yet another way that the Stemps had rescued him. Initially, Jordan was not ready to enter the world of work, given that he was still adjusting to the world of no school and no longer being a Stemp House resident. Eventually, however, he started filling in applications. For a while, he was unsuccessful, given his lack of NEWT qualifications, with even the few muggle jobs he applied to turning him down. Jordan's luck changed in early November 2099. He was hired as a cashier and attendant at a wizarding arcade in London, CaspArcade, for which he was paid minimum wage. At first it seemed like he wouldn't last very long in the job, as he found the many flashing lights and shrill noises overstimulating. Just when he was almost ready to quit, Jordan's boss, Caspar Viridian, the owner and manager of the arcade who had already picked up on his discomfort, heard him talking about numbers and the finer points of mathematics to one of an uninterested coworker. Remembering Jordan's qualifications in mathematics, Caspar pulled him aside and offered Jordan the opportunity to help him keep the books. Jordan gladly accepted, and was able to spend more time in the back room where things were a lot less overwhelming. His job description remained the same, as he continued to occasionally work in the main arcade, but his boss gave him a raise to reflect to additional work he was doing. Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications OWLs= |-|Other= * GCSE Higher Mathematics: Grade 9 * A Level Mathematics: A* * Apparition Licence Category:Characters Category:Class of 2099 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Stemp House Residents Category:Alumni Category:Homeschool Alumni Category:Pureblood